ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Price of Yummies
}} Gannji and Enor lament the lost bounty for Nale. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Gannji ◀ ▶ * Enor ◀ ▶ * Brunchroom Warlock ▶ * Brunchroom Lizardfolk Soldier ▶ * Brunchroom Human Soldier ▶ Transcript Establishing shot outside a thatched-roof building. A sign out front reads, "SUNRISE BLOODY SUNRISE Bed & Breakfast" Gannji: And the worst part was how much paperwork I needed to fill out in order to get my weapon back! Gannji: I mean, you'd think the "blood" around here was really just red tape. Enor: I thought it went pretty well. Gannji: How can you say that? Enor: Well, we screwed up and got yummies anyway. We should do that more often. Gannji: We can't afford to do that more often. Enor: Why not? Gannji: With the cost of two Teleport scrolls, the Strength poison, the magical bolt and all those potions we guzzled before we attacked— Gannji: —we only cleared a few thousand gold on this mark. That's not nearly enough profit for a job this dangerous. Enor: But it wouldn't BE dangerous! Enor: We used all that stuff trying to capture the right person—but there are wrong people everywhere! Enor: We can just grab someone off the street. Enor: Then we bring them in and complain that the poster was confusing. Gannji: OK, I'm going to stop you right there, before you decide to spill my juice on yourself and then sue the inn for it being too cold for your ectothermic blood. Enor: Hey, that might— Gannji: Shush. Gannji: Assuming we could even find other states willing to pay for a screw-up, we're not going to do that. Gannji: As a reptile, I've gotten through my whole life without sucking on a teat, I'm not about to start with the government's. Gannji: We make an honest living. I'm not going to tarnish our fine profession of beating people unconscious and transporting them across international borders with...with petty fraud! Enor: OK. Sorry, Gannji. Gannji: It's fine. You were just trying to help. Gannji pats Enor, "pat pat pat". The scene switches perspective, with Gannji and Enor from behind, still at the same bar, and Roy and Belkar in the foreground. '' '''Gannji': The important thing is that it's done, and we don't have to worry about that job every again. Belkar: ... Belkar: Do you smell ylang-ylang? Trivia * "Sunrise Bloody Sunrise" is a reference to the U2 song Sunday Bloody Sunday from their 1983 album War. * Gannji talking about "spill my juice on yourself and then sue the inn for it being too cold" probably refers to the infamous case where a customer sued McDonald's because she spilled a coffe that was "served too hot", Liebeck v. McDonald's Restaurants * "Ylang-ylang" was first mentioned in comic #711, "The Rouge's Guild", as an ingredient in the moisturizer that Haley buys. Roy is holding the Wanted poster from #716 that Haley stuck with Crystal's knife which she had been holding and thus had her scent on it. * Roy is carrying Haley's Icy Burst bow which she lost in #713. * This is the first appearance of the Bruchroom Warlock (at the bar), and the two soldiers of the Empire of Blood at the B&B. External Links * 728}} View the comic * 155606}} View the discussion thread Category:Roy and Belkar Become Gladiators